Blaster Nation : A Generally Crazy Week
by Jerus
Summary: A Blaster Nation Fanfic that is just like what the name says. Told from the different points of View of different characters. It's based on an Awesome Webcomic Series
1. Ashes to Ash

Blaster Nation : A Generally Crazy Week

Fanfiction By: Jerus

Original Comic by Brad and Leslie

Part 1: Ashes to Ash

It was, for the most part an average day in the city.

Ashleigh Hicks was asleep in her Darkened bedroom.

She was having an particularly lovely dream about her favorite Fanfiction author Niji.

As she lay in bed naked and drooling her dream began to take a turn for the strange.

The Redheaded Goddess of her dreams was suddenly dragging her to one of Kim and Dan's

naked Barbecues.

Ash was shy but everyone else was naked well except that Matt guy.

However the smoke began to be overwhelming and suddenly she was awakened to a thump on her stomach. It was Hammy and the smoke was real! the Trailer was on fire!

She would get up in the smoke and turned her blanket into a makeshift bag. and began bagging up her figurines and mangas.

Although she wouldn't have time to get to save her computer she could grab her 10 flash drives and ran out of the flaming trailer into the yard. naked as a jaybird carrying her most precious possessions. A sudden realization hit her and she yelled out "HAMMY!". From amidst the flaming doorway Hammy trotted out with her framed copy of the first Niji fanfic she had ever read.

Ash dropped her Blanket Bag and ran over picking up Hammy and gave him a big squeeze. The firefighters would arrive soon after, as would Ash's mother and she ran over Hugging her daughter. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"I .. I .. Was asleep.. Hammy woke me up. He saved my life!" She said to her mother badly shaken. "Which leads me to my next question. Why are you naked if you brought your blanket out with you?" Her mother asked turning the hug into more of a protective decency shield.

"Well I didn't want my stuff to burn up." Ash answered embarrassed.

"We need to have a talk about priorities sweetie" Her mother sighed and would lead her over to the car and put the blanket bag dumped into the trunk tossing the blanket itself over her and putting Hammy in the car beside her. Her mother headed back over to talk to the firefighters and gave them her contact information as well as flirting with a couple.

Before returning to the Car and heading to a motel and getting a room. Ash went inside with the blanket wrapped tightly around herself, trying to avoid the stares of the creeps that were hanging around. Once inside she called up Kimmie on the phone.

XXXXXXXXThis Is A Seperation LineXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimmie was working at the Bookstore. She was currently flailing on about how amazing Fifty Shades of Grey was. "So have you ever read it?" She asked a red haired Patron dressed in black jeans, a Scott Pilgrim T-Shirt, and an eyepatch. He looked up to her raising his eyebrow. "No." He said his voice neutral. "You really should it's a great book I'm sure you'd love it!" Kim added excitedly. The man took a sip from his red bull looking up at her from his book. "I'm Trying to read right now. Thanks." He said still keeping his tone neutral.

"But I.." Kimmie started before her manager Jazmine called her over. "Oy Mizz Kim Kims. There's a phone call for you." Kimmie directed her hyperactive gaze away from the customer who looked at the door then back to the book and repeated the process. As if he were deciding whether to stay or flee from the unusually perky Barrista before going back to reading. Jazmine smiled as Kimmie headed over and looked at the phone.

"Who'd be calling me at work?" She wondered aloud. Jazmine shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Someone who knows you have an Amazing boss?"She mused then suddenly looked over at the customer at the counter handing the cup to them "Right here's your coffee. Next?" She said before they could complain about her sipping it. Kimmie put the phone to her ear and asked. "Hello Kimberly Adler Speaking" She spoke professionally.

"Umm.. Hi. Kim.. It's me Ash...I kind of need some help" The voice on the other line Spoke. Kim Smiled happily and Asked enthusiastically. "Sure anything for my BFF what do you need?" Ash paused on the line before answering "Umm.. Well...Well ..Uh.. My house burned down and I could use some clothes" Ash responded before getting quiet .

"WHAT?" Kim Shouted causing an Iced Coffee to fly from Jazmines hand and land on the head of the EyePatch Man. He slowly looked up covered in ice Coffee at the Middle Eastern Manager who had just accidentally flung an Iced Coffee at his head then to his book and once more at the door before going back to reading with the cup on his head like a cap.

"I'll be right over? Where are you?" Kimmie asked frantically as she headed into the back room and changed out of her uniform. "I'm at the Xanadu Motel, Room twenty one twelve." Ash answered as her mom walked out of the bathroom looking all dolled up.

"I'll be there in Twenty minutes tops!" Kim answered as she finished changing. "Don't forget clothes." Ash piped in quickly. "Ok thirty minutes then. Bye" Kim responded heading back into the coffee area to hang up. "Ok I'll see you soon. Bye" Ash added as Kim hung up.

Kim would head over to Jazmine who was mopping ice coffee off the floor and dabbing the customer with Paper towels . "Jaz I need to take an early day my friends house burned down!"

She Explained hurriedly. Jaz looked over at her concerned "Right do what you got to do I'll see you monday." She said sympathetically as Kimmie grabbed her purse and ran out the door calling Dan.

XXXXXXXX This is Another Seperation Line XXXXXXXXXX

Ash Looked to her Mother who was all dolled up to go out and was a bit confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked her mother while still swaddled with her blanket.

"I've got a Date and i'm not going to miss it besides your friends are coming over.

and you know my cell . you'll be fine." Her mom explained putting her earrings on.

"Can you at least get my stuff out of the trunk please?" She holding Hammy.

Her mother was about to object but seeing that Ash was obviously shaken up she nodded.

She went out and brought in the collection and set them on the bed. "Why don't you get things set up here, since we'll be staying here for a while." Her mom suggested.

Ash nodded and began setting up her figurines and books around the room. Her mother paused in the door way. "Listen sweetheart if you want me to stay..." She started. Ash shook her head and forced a smile. "It's ok mom. I might be Frankenstein around fires for a while but I'll be ok.

I promise." She answered. Her mom smiled and headed out leaving the hotel room.

Ash headed into the bathroom and ran herself a warm shower.

She would breathe a sigh and thought about how lucky she was. Unfortunately as an artist her creative side came out and she began to imagine scenarios of what might have happened. Her mother crying as her body was wheeled out by EMTs. In the tub she curled up in the fetal position eyes closed imagining the fire and trembling. She began crying and passed out from exhaustion.

When she awoke Kimmie was sitting beside the tub looking at her concerned. "Are you ok Ash?" She asked worried. Ash forced a smile and nodded at her. "yeah I'm fine.. did you bring anything to wear?" She asked timidly. Kimmie smiled. "Yeah it's in the room..." Kim stated. Ash got up and out of the tub and dried off. "Thank you so much." She hugged Kim lightly before walking into the Hotel room only to see Dan and Rinnie sitting on the bed Dan was eating Potato Chips and they were watching Cable.

Ash Saw Rinnie and froze as Kimmie drug her back into the bathroom. "I'll get your clothes for you."Kim offered and went into the living room and brought a pair of tight yellow pants and a pink tank top. "Rinnie offered these for you." Ash put on the clothes thinking about why Rinnie would offer her an outfit choice as she put them on they looked familiar.

Ash and Kimmie came out of the bathroom together. Rinnie looked over at her.

"You know Ash you should get a tan" She said with a smirk. Suddenly Ash put it together in her head. "This is Mihoshi's outfit!" Ash yelled. "Well your geeky enough to appreciate it." Rinnie said simply and stood up. "Hey Dan give me a ride back to the house." Rinnie demanded.

"I"m not your Personal limo service!" Dan shouted. "Don't you think Kim and Ash deserve some time together for counseling?" Rinnie Countered. Dan growled and headed outside. "Stop Being Insightful!" He yelled. "Gimme Twenty Bucks." Rinnie demanded. Kim and Ash sat on the bed and Ash laid her head on Kims shoulder. "I'm ok thanks for coming. " She whispered to Kim.

Rinnie would get into the passenger seat and buckled up as Dan got in and started up the car pulling out of the Motel Parking lot. Rinnie reached into her bag and pulled out a frame looking at the Fanfiction inside. Dan looked over at it. "What is that?" He asked casually. Rinnie just smiled. "Quite an interesting read if I do say so myself." She answered as she looked at the paper inside.


	2. Don't Worry Be Rinnie

Blaster Nation: A Generally Crazy Week

XXXXXXX

Original Creators: Badass Brad and Lovely Leslie

XXXXXXX

Fanfiction writer: Jerus

XXXXX

Part 2: Don't Worry , Be Rinnie

XXXXX Rinnie Was Laying on her belly on the couch reading her old Fanfiction. She smiled a bit remembering the good times she had writing them. She had been such a geek just like Ash back then. Well probably not JUST like Ash. She had always been fairly enthusiastic and uninhibited.

Her Cellphone began playing a Dirge and she was startled dropping the papers she put the phone to her ear and answered it as she reached down picking up the fanfiction papers. "Prositution Emporium rimjob special 60 bucks." She said facetiously knowing very well who was on the line. "Erin. It's your mother. Uncle Arnold is dead." Her mother answered somberly.

"And your telling me because... you want me to come to the party?" Rinnie asked. "Erin Nightingale Wilhelm You watch your mouth!" Her mother snapped. "Why the hell should I? I'm glad that Ass Hat is dead." Rinnie snapped back. "That Ass Hat Was family. Not that you know the importance of that." Her mother countered making Rinnies face red with rage.

"What the hell did you call me for just to bitch?" She asked venomously. "I want you to come to the funeral. And leave your attitude." Her mother commanded and Rinnie deflated with a sigh. "Fine When is it?" She answered her tone defeated. "Today at 4 at Crowley Funeral Parlor. so get ready." Her mother informed her before hanging up leaving Rinnie to drop the phone.

"So what was that about?" Dan asked munching on an comically large Hoagie. "It's.. personal." Rinnie responded succintly. Dan shrugged and would head to his room. "Suit yourself." Dan answered entering the doorway. "Wait!" She blurted and Dan paused looking to her. "If I tell you. You have to promise not to tell Kimmy or anyone else, Ever." Rinnie said quietly.

"O...Kay?" was Dan's confused response. "If you tell anyone i'll strangle you with my G-String." Rinnie added half joking half serious. Dan nodded and took a seat on the couch beside Rinnie having finished his food he looked over to her his eyes hidden behind his glasses. Rinnie took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she began her tale.

"You may or may not know this but my parents are in the Military. So moving around is naturally in my blood. Well when I was five my parents were going overseas to a hotbed of bullets and explosives. They thought it would be best if I stayed stateside with my Uncle Arnold." Rinnie began explaining gripping her knees as Dan watched her.

"So there I was, staying with a relative I barely knew. I tried to be happy and all but it all started simply. I was taking a bath by myself when he came into the room. He needed to use the toilet and didn't care about my privacy. It was the first of many many things. He would walk in on me when I was changing." She shivered some and Dan didn't know what to do.

"One night while I was laying in bed trying to sleep and he came into my room." As she said this Dan's gut tightened he had a pretty good idea what was coming. "He began taking off my Pajamas and I didn't move ... " Rinnie trailed off. "We don't have to talk any more about it." Dan stated honestly sickened to hear anymore.

"Yeah your right." Rinnie nodded some. "After that I became withdrawn from the world. I was terrified had night terrors and everything it was pretty bad but in middle school I made a friend who helped bring me out of my shell and turned me into the awesome woman you see today." She smiled just a little and looked over to Dan.

"So.. Did he ever get punished for what he did?" Asked Dan a little curious. Rinnies smile grew almost sadistically so. "Mom found out about it and told Dad." Rinnie chuckled. "We went over to his house and dad parked outside. He then went to the trunk and took out a Louisville Slugger and a Pistol and went inside. We waited in the car hearing two gunshots. Thirty minutes later he came out with the Pistol and a broken bat." She giggled now.

"I found out much later from mom that he had shot Uncle Arnold in the kneecaps and went to town with the bat but charges were never filed and it dissappeared. and I never saw Uncle Arnold again... well until today at the funeral" Rinnie finished. Dan looked over. "We should go. You, Kim, Me , Matt and Ash." Dan suggested.

"I Don't want them to know!" She shouted defensively flailing at him. "I didn't mean to tell them I just mean it's a funeral and we could all attend because it's a dead relative. Plus it'll give a chance for Matt to wear a suit." He offered rubbing his chin. Rinnie would think about it for a couple minutes. "Ok But only if you don't tell them" she agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Group was at the funeral all in their best outfits or in Ash's case an outfit borrowed from Kimmie. Rinnies parents were paying respects as were many relatives and friends of the family. "Hey Kim I'm going to go to the restroom you keep an eye on everyone ok?" Dan suggested before taking off. "Alright" she answered as he vanished into the crowd.

Rinnie and Kim were talking as Ash looked around awkwardly at a funeral for a stranger in borrowed clothes not knowing anyone except the small group. Suddenly Kimmie yelped spotting someone. She drug Rinnie and Ash over to the catering table. Hai Wu was standing there with a plate of food. "How did you know Rinnie's uncle, Hai?" Kim asked and Hai looked over.

"Who?" Asked Wu while chewing on some cold cuts. "Rinnies Uncle? The guy were at a funeral for?" Explained Kim looking confused. "Oh Oh I see the confusion. I'm just crashing the funeral for free food." Hai explained drinking some punch. "You didn't even know him and your just eating food like your one of the family." Kimmie admonished.

"No offense but i'm a little too .. Asian to be part of the family" Hai added sarcastically a piece of cheese in his mouth. "Besides Derrick's got some family business of his own to deal with to day so i'm bored." He added swallowing as Dan came back to the group. "They've closed up the coffin and are about to take it out to be buried. We should go pay last respects." Dan suggested. The group including Hai took off except for Matt who was talking to a girl.

"Ashes to Ashes , Dust to Dust, We commend Arnold Wilhelm's body to the earth." The minister began as the others stood back watching the coffin get lowered. Matt showed up soon after to the group. "Where have you been?" Asked Dan casually. "Oh well I was talking to this girl she's pretty nice she was overseas helping out with building schools in Afghanistan. We were swapping stories." Dan explained smiling.

"Well you've been missing the funeral." Dan Countered as they covered up the grave and people began to approach the gravestone to pay their respects privately. "Sorry about that." Dan answered shamefaced. "Ehh don't worry about it. I think it's our turn as the last ones here." Dan offered and the group headed over taking a moment of silence. "You know we should go out for drinks tonight." Dan Offered. The others agreed and then Dan looked over at Rinnie.

She was staring at the grave stone. Kim Smiled as Dan whispered something in Rinnie's ear. Kim knew Dan could be quite a good consoler. However Kim didn't know what Dan actually whispered. Rinnie could hear Dan's voice whisper in her ear. "When I went to use the bathroom I took a crap on his face before I closed the coffin." Rinnies expression changed quickly.

Suddenly she burst into peals of hysterical laughter. Kimmie hurried over concerned. Dan smiled as Rinnie couldn't stop laughing. Dan chuckled and soon everyone was laughing but only two of them knew just what they were laughing at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the gang were at the local bar having drinks. Ash was shy but Rinnie challenged her to an Fanfiction Drinking Challenge. The Rules of the Game were simple. Player one would list off an Plot to an fanfiction and if the other person had read a fanfiction with that plot they would drink if they hadn't the first person suggested took a drink.

Two hours in and Rinnie and Ash were both hammered. Matt was catching up with Hai who was busy at the Arcade in the corner of the Bar. Dan was sitting back with Kimmie who smiled watching her two best friends playing a game together. Suddenly a voice spoke up "Ashleigh Hicks!". Ash looked over and Saw her mother standing there.

"Oh Crap!" She tossed her drink over her shoulder splashing an red haired patron who was having a drink and trying to type on his laptop. He rubbed his eyepatch and felt the back of his shirt and grumbled going back to typing. Ash's mom walked over to their table. "What are you doing here?" She asked her daughter.

"I'm hanging out with my friends mom." Ash answered tipsily. Ash's mom looked at the group of drunks. "And Whose driving you home?" She added. Dan decided to answer that question. "Matt's our designated driver this evening maam. and we'll make sure Ash doesn't get into trouble" He explained. Ash's mother looked at Dan. "Well then i'll leave you to it" She said simply.

"Wait a second mom. What are you doing here?" Ash piped up. Her mom grinned and patted Ash's head. "I'm on a date." She succintly summized and walked off back to her date. "Ok I think i'm ready to go." Ash responded and stood up before falling over. "I'm ok" she assured them.  
"Hey Matt we're going come on." Dan called over to Matt.

Matt hurried over and helped the gang out to the car and Drove them all back to Dan's place. "Well I'm going to head home" Matt told Dan as he headed for the door. "Ash probably should stay here tonight." He suggested. Dan nodded "Yeah your probably right." Dan Agreed. Matt headed out to his car and began the long drive Home.

Dan picked up Kim under his arm. "You woman, Me Man, We Sex" He grunted at Kimmie eliciting a giggle from her as they went to their bedroom. Ash flopped down on the couch and Laid back. Rinnie smiled and would lean in and kissed Ash's lips tenderly. "Oh.." Ash began. "Yes?" Rinnie asked. Ash then got up and ran to the sink hurling into it. Rinnie shook her head and stretched out on the couch falling asleep. Ash would was her mouth and the sink out before stumbling over and falling asleep on the floor. 


	3. ASK DAN

Blaster Nation: A Generally Crazy Week

Original Creators: Brilliant Brad and Luminescent Leslie

Fanfiction Writer:Jerus

Part 3: Ask D.A.N.

Dan and Kim's alarm went off playing "Morning Mood" The sunrise shined in through the window on Kim's face Birds chirped outside the window as she raised cheerfully. "Good morning Jack". She said to the Sparrow outside her window. "Good Morning Foamy". She said to the Squirrel up in the tree.

Dan grumbled from the bed as Kim stood by the window talking to the creatures. She then closed the blinds and came over giving Dan a kiss to awaken him. Dan would sit up from the bed and stretched yawning then he scratched his belly. "Morning Sweetie". Kim said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Morning". He replied as he got up out of bed and went over to Kimmie picking her up carrying her off to the shower. The two would take their usual morning shower washing one another and Kim making sure Dan did not drift back to sleep in the shower. After they finished Dan began brushing his teeth as Kim toweled off.

After finishing on his teeth he moved to towel and let Kim begin brushing her teeth and hair. Then the two lovebirds headed to their room to get dressed for the day. Dan had work but Kim had off So she would be spending the day with Rinnie and Ash. Dan would get dressed in a button up blue shirt and khaki dress pants. Rinnie put on a purple flowered top and black skirt.

Dan would put on his Glasses. "Ugh, wow, whoa". He grunted and then took them off handing them to Kimmie "I put on your glasses again" He said with a bit of sighed causing Kim to giggle and put her glasses on. "Your blind as a bat without your glasses". Kim teased.

Dan smiled and would kiss Kim as he put on his glasses and would wrap his arms around her. He picked her up off her feet kissing her before setting her down. He then headed out to his car and would get in the passenger side while Kim got into the drivers side and began the drive to Dan's work.

Dan's Place of business was a Nondescript office block and Kim gave him a kiss as he got out and headed inside. Dan clipped his I.D. and headed inside to his office. His friends all wondered what he did for a living. He did not mean to be secretive but like B.J.'s name on M.A.S.H. It just tended to happen.

After all when it came down to it. Dan didn't even know for sure what he did for a living. Generally his job consisted of reading a binder of coding. Then making sure it matched up with whatever crossed his screen and flag the inconsistencies. It could have been programming for ICBM's or Talking Toilets. Heck it might not have even been Programming Code.

But no matter what it was it was cathartic. Most people would find it tedious going through such a routine of playing "what's wrong with this picture" but not Dan. He enjoyed his work and took Pride in it. Besides it was a paycheck and his coworkers were great people.

Kim would go into the closet humming to herself as she picked out a device to drag to the front room. It would take some effort but after a few minutes of struggling she got it set beside the two sleeping drunkies. Suddenly a Shoulder Angel appeared on Kim's Left Shoulder "Don't do it. They've been having a really difficult time lately". The Angel Argued.

In a puff of smoke on her right shoulder her Shoulder Devil appeared. "Why not? It'll be a good lesson for them" the devil countered. "It's rude" The angel shot back. Kimmie stepped back and with the large mallet rang the Gong.

Rinnie Fell out of bed on top of Ash who sat up with a start headbutting Rinnie in the ass.

"My head!" Groaned Ash in pain. "My head and my ass" Rinnie countered rolling off of Ash and grasping her head and stumbled to the bathroom medicine cabinet. "Morning Sleepyheads!" Kim said cheerily with a smile on her face dropping the gong mallet on the floor and helping Ash to her feet.

Rinnie took the bottle of aspirin and grabbed a couple cans of Chugga Cola from the fridge giving Ash a couple of aspirin and one can and took a couple herself and washed them down with the other. "That was mean Kimmie" Rinnie scowled over causing Kimmie to make a sad face.

Rinnie then pounced Kim "You can make it up to me with an sexy shower." Rinnie suggested. Ash did a spit take while Kim smiled. "Sorry I already took a shower with Dan." Kim Apologized. "Well then we can wash the Dan off you." Rinnie teased prompting Kim to pop her in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Nope Besides i've got a plan for us today" Kimmie answered as Rinnie let go of her. Rinnie would go get dressed, calling out from the other room. "What's the plan?" She asked as Ash sat down on the couch and rubbed her head Kim taking a seat beside her and calling out over her shoulder. "Were going down to the Omnicenter for that Convention that's in town." She called out.

"I forgot about BlasterCon!" Rinnie and Ash shouted at the same time. "There will be so many manga artists and new manga previews" Ash said excitedly. "And I can't wait to show some of my work to the D.C. Comics artists." Rinnie shouted. Suddenly something dawned on both girls.

"What am I going to Cosplay?" Ash and Rinnie shouted at the same time.

Ash's face fell she didn't have any of her cosplay stuff but Rinnie smiled. "I think we can throw something together." She stated and drug Ash into the bathroom. Kimmie waited outside for the two to change into their outfits curious as to what they were going to choose.

Rinnie would soon come out in their outfits. Rinnie was dressed as Arkham City's Poison Ivy and she pulled out a nervous looking Ash whose hair was tied back and was dressed in an Pink dress and a red button up coat. "Ya know it was a hard choice what to pick for her." Rinnie began.

"I first wanted to go with dying her hair slapping her in a school girl uniform and putting a Battle Royale collar on her neck cause I think a collar would suit her." Rinnie explained causing Ash to turn away her face blushing bright red. "Then I thought about hey she's blonde how about Harley Quinn after all I'm Poison Ivy. But ultimately it came down to what would be a good anime character and settled on Dorothy from Gundam Wing" Rinnie finished.

Ash stood their looking embarassed as Rinnie smiled proud of her work and Kimmie clapped.

"You look great!" Kimmie piped up smiling at the two of them. "Well lets go to that convention then. " Kimmie said heading to the door. Rinnie then grinned and rubbed her hands.

"I think you need a costume too Kimmie." She stated not a suggestion but a demand.

Dan's boss Marcus would pop into his cubicle. Marcus was an blonde guy in his 40's of quite handsome to women of all ages with a little bit of stubble to give him an bit of a rough look. But ultimately he was a friendly and charming guy. He walked over dressed in his four hundred dollar suit.

"Hey Dan you've been doing some good work. Why don't you join me for lunch." Marcus offered but it really wasn't and offer so much of an informing Dan of Dan's plans for lunch. "Alright boss." Dan nodded looking up from his work. "Great meet me down at the limo in five" Marcus said heading out.

Dan would log off lock up the binder and head out of his office locking it behind him as he headed downstairs and out to the climbed inside as Marcus was having a drink. Marcus offered a drink but Dan declined politely and Marcus had his own as they sat back in the large vehicle.

"So Dan I was thinking for Lunch we should go to the Cafe Lehrer. I have some business there." Marcus said taking a drink. Besides it's right next to the Omnicenter I need to get my niece something nice. Sweet kid weird as hell but sweet. She lives in Alaska so I don't get to see her much." He explained.

"That's too bad." Dan answered sympathetically. Marcus smiled and nodded. "Still I try to get her that geeky type of stuff she likes. Perhaps you can help me find something she might like." Marcus added revealing his true motivation for the lunch. Dan sighed a little as they pulled into the Diner parking lot.

Dan would get out of the limo with Marcus and they headed inside. "I can try sir." He answered as Marcus picked out a booth. "That's all I can ask so lets see what we have to eat." Marcus began clicking his tongue as he picked up and examined the menu.

Marcus would order a Reuben and Dan ordered the Monster Cheeseburger. The waitress who brought the meal to them had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiling at Marcus. "Why haven't you been around more Marcus I've missed your devilish good looks." The waitress teased."You know the way of the world my dear but I've kept you in my heart." He answered.

"Your such a tease." Smiled the waitress and headed off to get their orders as Marcus chuckled. "I love beautiful women. they're so easy to play once you know their strings." Marcus told Dan. Dan just rolled his eyes "I'm not much of a musician sir." He answered plainly and looked around the Diner.

Marcus nodded and began talking about something unimportant as Dan looked out the window at the mass of cars at the convention center. He wondered if Kim would be here with Rinnie and Ash today. She probably would. Well if his boss insisted they check it out maybe he could find Kim and give her a kiss to last him till he got home from work.

The food would soon arrive and the two began eating in silence. After several minutes Marcus would pay for them and tip 40 percent. "Why don't you head to the convention. I have to talk to the owner" Marcus suggested and headed to the back as Dan shrugged and would go outside walking over to the convention

Dan would walk into the convention and looked around in the hustle and bustle. He could see geeks cosplaying and booths set up with all sorts of merchandise. He began looking around slowly to see if anything piqued his interest. He did find some snacks that looked good.

As Dan looked around he thought he saw Matt in the crowd. Matt was standing at a table about to get an autograph. Dan decided to come over and say hi to Matt and walked up to his friend. "Hey Matt your here too?" He asked although the answer was obvious. Dan turned a bit surprised. "Oh Dan are you here with Kim?" Matt asked dan.

"Nah I'm here... with a friend." Dan answered evasively as he looked at the line. Suddenly Dan spotted three familiar figures across the room. "Oh... My... God" He spoke his jaw dropping some at the sight. Wrapping his thick arm around Matt's shoulder he half drug half walked him over across the area.

They would arrive at the three cosplaying girls Rinnie was getting harassed by Con Security for her nearly obscene outfit. When Dan showed up he smiled looking at the three. He couldn't help but smile at the outfit rinnie had been forcibly forced into.

Kim was dressed into a pink Japanese high school uniform her hair up in pig tails just like Chiyo Mihama. "Now that's an adorable look for you sweetheart." Dan said with a smile picking up Kimmie and giving her a kiss. "Well if you like it so much maybe we could whip you up a Kimura outfit" Rinnie suggested causing Dan and Kimmie to shudder both in their kiss.

"I'll pass" Dan Declined as the group began walking together through the con over to the Sentai Shakes Booth getting them some shakes as they would check out the other booths. Rinnie had a bag containing reviews of her works by professionals and some merchandise and sketches.

Ash had an bag full of new mangas and limited edition figurines.

Marcus would spot Dan and walked over with a grin on his face. "Well well who are your friends Dan?" Marcus asked ogling the guys. He circled the group like a vulture. "Nice costumes." He would first look at Rinnie. "now that's an outfit you should lose the leaves though." Marcus offered as unsolicited advice.

"And you ... What are you twelve? Why are you hanging out with adults?" Marcus directed at Ash making her feel 6 inches tall. Finally his attention fell on Kimmie. "And as for you. you sexy little librarian. Lets see what you got under that skirt." Marcus said grabbing Kimmies ass.

"POW!" Went Dan's fist catching Marcus in the jaw sending him toppling over a table. "Knock his Lights out!" Rinnie shouted throwing her shake behind her causing it to land on the head of a person Cosplaying as Commander Red from Dragonball standing in line for a Junji Ito Autograph. The man eyed the Convention center door then the line then the door again before deciding to stay in the line.

While Kimmie would hug Dan and ask "who the hell is that guy?" Dan was about to explain as Rinnie and Ash looked at Dan also curious. Marcus came up from behind Dan with an chair to hit him. Matt tackled Marcus into a couple of arguing geeks. and Soon there was a full out brawl.

Rinnie pulled Kimmie and Ash out of the Convention as Dan ran over to help out Matt in the brawl. Security tried to break it up but only got involved and the cops arrived breaking up the riots and began arresting everyone who had participated. Kimmie had taken the group to the house to wait for Dans call from the station.

When Dan called Kimmie would be changed into her normal outfit and headed out alone leaving Rinnie and Ash at the house. Kimmie would pull into the station and headed inside. She told the officer at the front desk who she was here to post bail for. Matt's dad walked by as she was escorted to the cells with Matt who was rubbing his arm.

Dan was sitting in a holding cell full of Cosplayers. Bridget, The Joker, Spiderman, Slenderman, Commander Red, Even Sailor Moon was there. He looked up as his name was called and he was allowed out of the cell to the open arms of Kimmie who hugged him tightly as they headed out together.

As they walked out they would bump into Marcus whose nose was bandaged. "Listen Dan.." Marcus began. "I know I know. I'm Fired." Dan finished wrapping an arm protectively around Kimmie.

"What? No! Of course not" Marcus responded grunting a little from the pain. He sighed some and rubbed his head.

"What?" Dan asked Suspicious of Marcus. "Look I was wrong. I got a little drunk at the meeting in the diner. So I was acting like an ass at the convention". Marcus explained and tilted his head back. "I deserved what I got. I'm sorry you had to see me like that but i'm glad you knocked some sense into me". He smiled.

He held out his hand and Dan hesitantly took it and shook it. "I should apologize to you as well Miss". Marcus began looking over at Kimmie. "Yeah you should". Dan agreed. "I'm Extremely Sorry for my rude behavior. I hope you'll forgive me". Marcus apologized and Kimmie nodded and her and Dan headed out of the Station.

Rinnie laid back on the Couch still dressed as Poison Ivy as Ash went back to the room to change. "That was a hell of a brawl at the convention don't you think"? Rinnie called out. Ash slipped off the dress and began putting on some Jeans and a T-Shirt. "Yes it's good we got out of there when we did" She agreed.

The phone rang and Rinnie groaned. "Go ahead and answer that i'm to pooped to get up." Rinnie called out and turned on her side closing her eyes to take a nap. Ash would come out and walk to the kitchen grabbing the phone and pressing the talk button. "Hello?" She asked quietly. "Oh Mom! How'd you remember this number?" Ash asked heading to the bathroom for privacy.

Rinnie was curious decided to pick up another phone and eavesdrop. "Listen sweetie. The Fire inspectors have determined the cause of the fire." Ash's mother explained. "Well what was it?" Ash asked her voice filled with nervous curiosity. "Apparently the cause was Arson. Now there not naming us as suspects yet."Her mother answered her voice seemed heavy.

"What does that mean"? Ash asked confused. Ash's mother voice cracked ever so slightly."It means our Insurance wont pay for it and we're in deep trouble Ash. Look I have to go you should stay with your friends again tonight. I'll call you when I have a plan". Ash's mother was barely holding it together and hung up. "I love you mom" Ash said to dead air before hanging up.


	4. You got a Friend in Kimmie

Blaster Nation: A Generally Crazy Week *  
Webcomic Created by Boldly Brave Brad and Lucky Lady Leslie *  
Fanfiction by Jerus *  
Inspiration provided by KiannaLeighMV500 For letting me know someone is interested in the story *  
Chapter 4. You got a friend in Kimmie *  
Kim was sitting at a table at the book store with her boss Jazmin. "Now they're saying that because the fire was due to carelessness that they won't get the insurance money." Kim explained holding her head. Jaz slammed her hand down on the table. "What kind of Bullshit Policy is that"? She shouted making Kimmie nearly fall out of her chair.

"I..I don't know". Kimmie responded a little timidly before sighing. "I just wish their was a way to help them". Kimmie added sounding disheartened. Suddenly Jazmin stood up throwing her coffee over her shoulder. It landed in the trash and she ran over and picked up Kim by her shoulders. "I Have an idea, Lets raise money for them"! Jazmin shouted enthusiastically.

Kim smiled and looked at Jaz. "You would do that for them"? She asked sweetly. Jaz returned the smile and gave Kim a big hug. "Of course! What are friends for"? She answered and would then go to sit back down in a more comfortable chair to brainstorm. What could possibly raise enough money? It was a question they would have to address.

"A Carwash"? Kim suggested but Jazmin shook her head. "I know what we can do to start with." Jaz would state getting up and going to the back room. Kim waited as Jaz hauled out a massive jar and began labeling it. When she had finished she stepped back and presented it for Kim's inspection. It read "The Hick's Family Donation Jar Their House Burned Down".

Kim smiled at it. "How can we do more?" Kim asked and Jaz plopped down in her comfortable chair to think once more. Kim thought as well. "I know! We'll make a day of it. Lemme call Jenny up to fill in here. Then we can go together". Jaz suggested heading in the back to call Jenny. After a few minutes Jaz returned to the Cafe. "Ok she's on the way." Jaz explained taking a seat to wait.

"I've never met Jenny what's she like"? asked Kim. "Jenny? well she's new in town. I hear she moves around alot from town to town seeing the world. She's friendly and charming and very confident in herself." Jazmin explained to Kim as Kim sipped her own Coffee. "So she's some sort of mystery?" Kim countered curiously. Jaz chuckled and nodded.

The Bookstore door opened and a young asian woman walked in. She was dressed in khaki colored corduroys, a "Yoshimi Vs The Pink Robots" Tshirt, a green jacket, a Purple scarf, and Aviator goggles. The young woman ran and leapt flipping over the counter and landed on the other side. "Hi Guys"! She chirped enthusiastically.

Kim smiled and stood up heading over to Jenny. "Hi Jenny I'm Kimberly Adler" Kim introduced herself. Jenny smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm Jenny , Jenny Everywhere. Pleasure to meet you." Jenny responded pleasently. Kim would quirk an eyebrow. "Jenny Everywhere? is that a nickname?" She asked curious. "Nope it's my own name I move around alot. Anyway you guys should get going i'll mind the shop." Jenny offered.

With that settled Jaz would drag Kim first to an Cowboy Bar across town for a bucking bull contest. "What are we doing here?" Asked Kim nervously looking at the burly cowboys around her. Jazmin gestured to the Mechanical bull called "El Diablo" Not an original name admittedly but then these didn't look like a creative bunch.

"And I repeat". Kim began but then her attention was drawn to an 500 dollar prize. "500 dollars thats not alot Jaz." Kim said a little disconcerted. "Don't worry it's only a start you have to trust me Kim." Jaz tried to assure her before signing them both up to try it. Kim did not want to risk life and limb on the mechanical monstrosity but it was for Ash after all.

Jaz would enter into the ring and climbed up onto Diablo and would hold on as it started up with the patrons hootin and hollerin around her. Diablo started off slow as she held onto the reigns. Kimmie watched Jaz as the Bulls speed and power picked up and soon Jaz was thrown off into a barrel of water.

"Dammit" Jaz complained getting help to pull herself out of the barrel. Kim would look at Diablo and would crack her knuckles before walking over. The machine was a bit taller then her so she needed help getting onto it. "She gun be trone ot da winda" Said one of the patrons watching her before the one beside him slapped his face. "Speak english boy". The cowboy chastised.

Kimmie would straddle the mechanical bull and held onto the reigns as it started up. The slow pace wouldn't be much of a hinderance to her and Jazmin cheered her on. The settings lever moved to medium and Kim was still remaining on the bucking bull. Jaz whistled and even the other cowboys began cheering her on.

The lever was moved to the next setting hard and Kimmie was bouncing off into the air but landing back onto it her hand never leaving the reigns. The attendant raised and eyebrow and pushed the lever to Loco setting. But no matter how wildly it bucked Kim held on until the buzzer rang and she was helped off.

"Our new Winner, The Tiniest Cowgirl, and first one to beat El Diablo. Kimberly Adler"! The Announcer yelled into the Mic resulting in a thunderous cheer and 500 dollars in cash placed into Kim's hand and a Cowboy hat placed on her head. Jaz picked up Kim and would hug her while carrying her outside before setting her down. Once on her feet Kim rubbed her sore ass.

"How did you learn how to do that"? Jaz asked as they began walking down the street to look for another oppertunity to make some money. "I've learned some things while dating Dan". Kim said simply and Jaz decided to leave it at that. "Well at least we've got a start. Now whats next?" Jaz wondered aloud.

*

Ash was sitting back in the hotel room wondering what they were going to do. Her mom had some money but not enough to last longer then a week or two in the hotel. She decided to go out and start looking for a job. Anything would do if it could help out since it was partly her fault.

Ash got dressed in an Yaoi Zone t-shirt that Rinnie had left her and some sweatpants. She would then give Hammie a kiss on the Snout. "Be good ok"? She asked recieving an affirmative snort from her beloved pet pig. Ash would then head out of the hotel room and downtown to start looking for a job.

Ash walked along the streets looking for any help wanted signs. There were very few and she sat at a bus stop with some other girls and would put her hands on her head. A car pulled up to the stop and the driver whistled. Ash looked up and saw the driver was gesturing at her. She went over to the car.

Of course she didn't get too close she didn't recognize the guy. "So how much for a special?" The man in the car asked. "Special?" Ash parroted back confused. "You know a little suck suck , playing with those tits, and both holes." The man explained obscenely as Ash's eyes widened as she looked around at the women watching her in skimpy clothing.

Without answering she took off running for almost 4 blocks before stopping to catch her breath. "He thought I was a hooker"! She gasped to herself. "I'm not that desperate for money" She said looking around at where she ended up. Powerful arms then wrapped around her waist. "Well well whats this sweet thang doing round here"? A thick voice whispered in her ear.

Ash managed to pull free and turned stepping back seeing a couple thugs in black jeans and wifebeaters eyeing her up. "Oh Crap" She whimpered taking a couple steps back as they took a couple steps forward. Without warning a blue van pulled up in between her and them. Hai would open the side door and call to Ash. "Come with me if you want to live." Ash was uncertain but she had seen Hai at the funeral so she got in.

Derrick looked at the two thugs from the drivers seat pulled out a paintball gun tagging the a couple times before speeding off. Hai looked at her. "What are you doing in the bad part of town?" He asked getting back in the passenger side of the front taking a seat."Well.. A few days ago my house burned down and now insurance is saying they won't cover it. So i'm trying to find a job to help get a new place to live." Ash explained.

Derrick made a thoughtful noise and Hai smiled. "Well I got an idea. It's not going to help you out money wise but it will take your mind off it." Hai explained then told Derrick "To the hospital Jeeves." Hai teased. "Your going to need a hospital for when I beat your ass" Derrick quipped back. *  
As they pulled up outside Ash looked at the hospital greatly confused. "Go up to the fourth floor. Room 404 and tell them Hai sent you. They'll explain it to you" Hai told Ash as she got out. Ash wasn't sure about this but she did as he suggested and headed inside taking an elevator to the fourth floor going to room 404 she knocked on the door.

An older woman with a fat face answered the door. "Yeeeees?" She asked stretching the word out looking at Ash. "Um..Uh.. Hai Sent me" Ash managed to get out staring at the woman. A smile came to the womans face. "Oh that sweet boy come with me. I'm guessing he didn't tell you why he sent you." The woman said as she pulled her heavyset body out the door and began walking down the hall with Ash.

"Not Really." Ash answered honestly and the woman chuckled lightly. "Well then when Hai was ten years old he had a really bad case of pneumonia. So he was in the hospital for a few days. During his stay he met a nine year old girl with leukemia named Marie. Marie was pretty much written off but Hai and her became good friends. After he was released he came every saturday to see her." The woman explained as she walked to a door and opened it.

"However on a rainy monday morning Marie passed away. I called the boy up and told him myself. Even though he wasn't family he still attended her funeral. I thought that was the last i'd see of him but come Saturday he was back here. I asked why he was here. Marie wasn't here after all. He answered "So I'll visit someone else." and from then on he was here every saturday entertaining the sick children. Such a sweet boy" The woman smiled.

Ash could see a bunch of children inside the room and would look to the woman. "B..B..But I don't know h..how to entertain kids." Ash stuttered. The woman patted her back maternally. "Don't worry about it dearie you'll figure it out. Just be there to talk to them. "The woman told her before closing the door behind Ash.

Ash would walk around the room and looked at the sick kids. She took a seat and decided to doodle while she could figure out something to talk to the kids to entertain them. She got a piece of paper and a pencil and began sketching. A bald six year old girl came up to her. "You can draw?" The girl asked quietly. "Umm ..uh .. yes." Ash answered awkwardly. "Can you draw me as a princess?" The girl asked picking up a blank piece of paper. Ash smiled a little. "Sure. I can do that." She answered and took the paper.

*  
* Kim was exhausted after a long day of running around doing various odd contests and talent shows for money. But all that and they only landed two thousand dollars. That wasn't going to be nearly enough to pay for a house. "It's hopeless. There's no way we can raise the money to help Ash get a new house". Kimmie said disheartened as the two walked into the darkened bookstore sipping her mango smoothie.

The lights flicked on and Kim and Jaz saw a huge crowd of people. She was so startled her smoothie went flying and landed on the head of a red haired guy with an eyepatch in the corner. Dan , Rinnie, Hai and Matt were there. "Whats going on here guys"? Kimmie asked confused.

Matt was the one to speak. "We've all been thinking about what you've said and we came up with an idea. I spent some time in Haiti building houses. So we'll build Ash a new house together." Matt Explained. "My parent's are lawyers so they'll work with Ash's mom Pro Bono to help get the insurance money they can use to help get their lives back on track." Derrick added.

The smoothie covered eyepatch guy would wipe himself off. "I can get the materials." He added. "We'll all chip in to help." Rinnie would speak up. Tears welled up in Kimmies eyes. A community was coming together just like in the movies. "You all are so Wonderful"! She cried and ran hugging each person in the crowd. Dan smiled as he watched Kimmie overcome with emotion. "Now here's our Plan." Matt began and explained to everyone what was in store for tommorow. 


	5. A Well Respected Matt

Blaster Nation: A Generally Crazy Week * Original Webcomic Written by Bad Boy Brad and Lubricated Leslie

Fanfic by Jerus

Chapter 5: A Well Respected Matt

Matthew Palmer awoke at three in the morning. He decided to be early to the charred remains of Ash's house. Eyepatch guy was asleep in a semi truck at the property. Matt went over and tapped the drivers side door causing him to sit up and spill his Big Swallow Soda all over him. "Ah Shit!" He called out and opened the door falling out onto the ground. Matt helped him up.

"So this is it?" Matt asked looking at the truck. "Well theres another one in a half hour for all the extras. You're telling me you want to whip together this custom house in one day, and it's going to be furnished and kick ass"? He asked doubtfully. "We can get it done don't worry about that." Matt assured him.

At four the other Semi pulled up along with many other vehicles. Trucks, Cars, Vans, even golf carts and motorcycles showed up. Matt assembled the people together and would speak to them. "Thank you everyone for coming. You know whats at stake. I have to come trust each of you with this project. I have heard murmurs of doubt. I understand your concerns. It isn't easy to build a house like this in secret and to do it one day. We would be Legends." Matt began

"But this isn't for fame. Our influence built the community center. But before that we worked together. Our influence built the summer before that we worked together. In the project today we will build this house we will work together". He finished to thunderous applause and smiled.

As the groups dispersed into teams to get started on the framework of the house. Dan would come up beside Matt as they watched the beginning. Dan didn't look over but simply asked. "Finally beat Mass Effect?" Matt hung his head and nodded as Dan patted his back and the two went to work on the house.

Around nine in the morning Ash woke up to the sound of persistent knocking on the hotel room door. She got up dressed in some cheap pajamas and answered the door. Rinnie was standing out there with a smile on her face. "Up and at em Atom Ant you and I have shit to do today" Rinnie explained.

Ash yawned and looked at her a little groggily "What do we have to do? I want to sleep like for a week." Ash mumbled heading back inside. Rinnie smiled coming inside and tilted her head closing her eyes and smiling. "Weeeellll...I was going to ask you to help me work on a Radio Play of my latest erotic fanfic "The Bird, The Bat,and The Bitch" With you as Stephanie Brown ,and me as Batgirl but if your busy sleeping..." Rinnie teased.

As quick as The Flash, Ash was dressed and ready to go. Rinnie would head out to Dan's car which Kimmie had borrowed for the day. Kimmie smiled at Ash, as they would head to the bookstore. Kimmie let them inside with keys she had borrowed from Jazmin and they would head to the back after locking the front door behind them.

"Alright well Kimmie is going to be our narrator. Ash you will be reading for Stephanie Brown better known as the first female Robin. I'll be Barbara Gordon also known as Batgirl. The scene is Stephanie Brown is exploring a research facility and accidentally gets sent through time when an experiment begins and discovers she has a chance to prevent Barbara Gordon from ever being crippled." Rinnie Explained.

Ash would cock her head and would then wonder aloud " I thought you said this was an erotic fanfiction"? She asked blushing some as Rinnie smiled. "Well of course it is. Stephanie saves Barbara but becomes overcome with desire for her and the two have a steamy scene in Stephanie's secret room in her apartment." Rinnie explained as Kim went and got some drinks and set up the recorder.

Rinnie turned on the recorder and spoke up. "The Bird the Bat and The Bitch. An Erotic Batman Fanfiction Preformed by. Erin Wilhelm as Barbara Gordon." She started and pointed to Ash. "Ashleigh Hicks as Stephanie Brown" She added somewhat meekly as Rinnie pointed to Kim. "Kimberly Adler as The Narrator and Harley Quinn" Kim added.

Ash's mother would be sitting in the conference room looking a bit nervous. She didn't know exactly what these people who volunteered to represent her for free would be able to do. The insurance company was pretty adamant that they weren't going to change their mind. Mrs. Dominique would walk into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Hicks. My name is Evangline son Derrick told me all about your problem with the insurance company. I think this will be pretty simple but I'd rather you be present." The confident woman told her with a smile as the Insurance Lawyers walked in. The group seemed fairly confident. The lead seeming more annoyed that his time was being wasted with such trivial matters.

"Greetings gentleman thank you for coming." Evangeline began. "Look lets not waste each others time. That hovel only burned down because your client was trying to commit insurance fraud." The Company representative said. Ash's mother was about to stand up but Evangeline would lightly pull her back to her seat and her smile became almost shark like looking at the arrogant man.

"Actually we've got a detailed report from the fire marshal. The alleged arson was actually caused by a burglar broke into the house through a window in the kitchen, while my clients daughter slept. My clients pet pig attacked the perpetrator causing him to knock over a jar of grease onto the stove as the burglar tried to get out his foot knocked the stove dial. The stove heating up ignited the grease which caught the drapes the cheap wood paneling of a trailer and created the fire" Evangeline explained.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe a story like that"? The Lead asked and Evangeline smiled. "Perhaps you wont but considering your company has recently been investigated by the Better Business Bureau for attempting to deny many legitimate claims. You've also refused to deliver insurance payments to benefit holder who were uninformed their loved ones had an insurance policy. As well as numerous other improprieties I'm more then happy to drag out in a length court case." Evangeline looked at him like a cat with a mouse.

The man swallowed hard and had lost every speck of that confidence and the group began to whisper amongst themselves before the lead spoke. "100,000 dollars will be sufficient"? He asked. Evangeline shook her head. "Lets cut the bull. What is the highest your allowed to offer?" Evangeline countered. The group whispered amongst themselves then came back. "500,000 Is the highest we can go."The lead answered. "Make it 550,600" Evangeline answered.

Matt sat back at the work site with Dan. "So you did this sort of thing a lot in Haiti"? Dan asked. Matt smiled some "A Bit had some interesting experiences there". Matt answered watching the work as they were on break. "Oh? Like what"Dan questioned curiously. Matt sat back and rubbed his chin.

"Well there was the time I got mugged." He started. "You got mugged? How did that happen"? Dan pried. "Well it started the first day I was on duty I got lost on the way from the airbase to the center where we were working. I wandered down this quiet street and this guy came out of the shadows with a knife saying "Give me your money". " Matt explained casually.

"What happened then?" Dan asked. "Well I was honest and said" Sure but can you show me to the Haiti Relief center first? I'm kind of lost." So the guy told me sure and took me there while he told me he was mugging tourists to take care of his family who lost their house. So I told him that he should volunteer with us as a local aid so he could get first dibs on relief supplies. So he joined and was actually quite a good guy." Matt would tell Dan chuckling.

"Wow that is pretty strange." Dan said eating some potato chips. "Yeah we did alot of good over there. Helped alot of people. experienced alot of interesting times there. Reunited a mother and daughter who had been separated in the chaos." Matt would add heading over to get back to work.

"This place looks pretty damn nice." Dan said with pride looking at the new home. Matt nodded in agreement. "I can't wait for them to see it" Matt agreed. The rest of the team was getting the place furnished for the surprise tonight. Dan got a text from Kim asking if they were ready yet and he texted back that they almost were.

The limo showed up outside of the bookstore. Rinnie would look outside and smiled. "Hey Ash your moms here let's go." Rinnie said suspiciously enthusiastically. Ash looked confused but followed Rinnie and Kim. The limo door opened and Ash saw her mom and an woman in a business suit who she didn't recognize.

Rinnie practically shoved Ash into the Limo and she fell onto her moms lap getting up and shooting a glare back at Rinnie. "Mom what is going on"? Ash asked curiously. "I don't know sweetheart. Mrs. Dominique here helped me out with the insurance lawyers but apparently there's still another secret." Her mom explained as Kim sat beside Rinnie closing the door and the limo took off.

The limo pulled up outside of the surprise. Derrick's mother ,Kim ,and Rinnie put on sunglasses as portable floodlights shined on the limo and the Hicks women were assisted out of the limo blindly. When they both stood outside the limo the lights turned off and when their eyes cleared they could see their new two story home.

Ash and her mother's jaws dropped simultaneously as they looked at it. "Welcome to your new home." Matt announced as the crowd cheered. Derrick went to his mothers side and smiled. "Can we show you around?" Matt offered as Ash's mother could only nod dumbfounded. Rinnie then wrapped an arm around Ash's shoulder. "I'll show Ash her room." Rinnie offered as Hammy brought Ash's mother the Key which she used to open the door.

Matt and Dan walked into the front door and Ash's mother could see it was full furnished. "How did you manage this in one day?" She asked. Matt smiled "When a community comes together anything is possible. The supplies were donated by Hakubi Construction, Furniture was donated by B & L's Furniture, a new wardrobe by Tetch Tailors, and manpower was rounded up from people who care about Ash and you. " Matt explained to her.

Tears ran down Mrs. Hick's cheeks she had never expected this. People never came together like this for "Trailer Trash" she had always thought but now she understood. her and Ashleigh weren't trailer trash to these people. They were friends. They were family. Matt smiled and would take her by the hand to sit down on the couch as she cried.

Rinnie would lead Ash to her room it looked fairly ordinary with an bookshelf of Manga a large comfy bed, a wardrobe, her own private bathroom even. Ash smiled and Rinnie headed to the wall which had a candle holder. "Pick up the candle" Rinnie ordered Ash who complied immediately. The Bookshelf spun slowly to it's side revealing a secret room.

Ash's eyes widened and she saw it was an secret room filled with her anime gear. As she walked to her framed fanfic on the wall near her computer desk she noticed something was different. Rinnie pressed the light switch slowly closing the secret door with them inside and moved behind Ash with a smirk.

Ash looked at the Fanfiction and noticed it now had an autograph but then that meant. She thought but then her thoughts were drowned out as Rinnie's arms wrapped around her waist as she kissed Ash's neck wickedly. "Looks like I uncovered your secret. My sexy stalker and now it's time you get what you deserve." Rinnie stated and turned Ash pulling her in and kissing her. So began a new relationship.

So the end came for the main characters Generally Crazy Week. But more misadventures were on the horizon and there were still stories untold. Including the story of the fire.  



End file.
